


You Create the Noise Inside my Head

by rivers_bend



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-28
Updated: 2010-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-07 15:19:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivers_bend/pseuds/rivers_bend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for the prompt <i>Dean listens to Sam jerking off in the bathroom and gets so turned on that he comes untouched.</i> at <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/blindfold_spn/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/blindfold_spn/"><b>blindfold_spn</b></a></p>
            </blockquote>





	You Create the Noise Inside my Head

Sure Dean said he'd be gone most of the day, but it wasn't like it was definite or anything, so really, no need for Sam to be doing _that_ while Dean's gone. Or, you know, not gone. And when the hell did Sam learn to be so loud, anyway? He grew up jerking off same way as Dean, quiet, under the covers, in the middle of the night, no need to wake anyone up with it. Dean doesn't know a lot about college, but he always kinda figured that same rules would apply in the dorms. Maybe Jess liked to watch.

Kinky.

Still. Jess isn't here. And Dean is. Which is just awkward, thanks.

Not quite as awkward as the fact that Dean's johnson seems to think the soft splash of water against skin and Sam's breathy grunts and moans are a show just for it.

Dean has a plan. He's gonna turn around and walk out and go pick up a pizza and maybe a six pack, let Sam get himself off, come back when he's done. It's a good plan. Though step one isn't walking closer to the bathroom door. So maybe this is plan B. Bang on the door, yell something about Sam needing to get laid and hurry it up in there, embarrass the hell out of his little brother, then they can go get drunk. Plan B would be awesome, but it really doesn't have pressing his ear against the door as a step two.

Plan C, then. Listen in, and—um—get ammunition for future teasing. Yeah. Dean's totally gonna go with plan C.

Except, jesus, his dick is so fucking hard, and that really isn't part of any plan. But it's not Dean's fault his brother sounds like a damn porn star, all _ungh ungh ungh_ and _aaaaaah_ and _fuckfuckfuck_ and the slap of wet skin against tile. Not Dean's fault Sam got all muscled and tan at Stanford, grew enough that he can pin Dean down. Not Dean's fault the bathroom doorknob is just right _there_, perfect height to press against just a little.

Except, woah. Dean totally has a policy against humping doorknobs, and he's not changing that even if all his plans have gone awry, so he backs up a little, just one hand and his ear pressed up against the door. And god, he wants to touch himself, but he's not gonna jerk off to the sounds of Sam jerking off, because that's just not right. It's a step too far. It's like, whatever would be after plan Z.

Then Sam practically _shouts_, "Oh, fuck, _Dean!_" and, well. Suddenly Dean's going from way too horny, to coming in his pants.

Which is totally not Dean's fault either.


End file.
